


A Love to Die For

by Al_D_Baran



Series: FrUk Spring Festival 2016 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, FrUkSpringFestival2k16, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_D_Baran/pseuds/Al_D_Baran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll eat you up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love to Die For

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : Vampire AU
> 
> Rating: 18+
> 
> Warnings: smut smut smut smut smut smut
> 
> Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.
> 
> Résumé: “I’ll eat you up.”
> 
> Length: 636 words

It had all started with a sweet kiss.

But when did it not?

Arthur had rolled over easily, a mouthful of Francis against his parted lips, drinking each of his breaths greedily as the man fondled his trousers, pulling them down easily. His shirt was lifted, tucked under his armpits, hastily rolled there for the man to have access to his nipples, to tweak, pinch and pull them as he knew the Brit loved it so much…

A kiss on his neck. Arthur moaned loudly – Francis just had _a way_ to kiss him there, one that never failed to make him moan and beg for more, even if it was just a kiss. Francis’ lips and tongue were so warm against him, so skilled… it felt like he was eating a delicacy, and the young man couldn’t have felt more precious than he did in these moments.

His cock was hard against his lover’s thigh, Arthur rutting against it with abandon as Francis palmed him gently, grunting against his neck, as if pleased just to feel him so eager against him… It didn’t surprise him at all, Francis loved to please so damn much that it was almost just what made him spill each time, to know he was giving pleasure…

He was such an attentive lover, even if Arthur would rather burn in Hell than admit that to anyone.

With another sweet kiss to his shoulder, Arthur’s attention diverted to his erection. The Frenchman’s still gloved hand took care of it, stroking him hard and fast as Arthur groaned in pleasure – he didn’t care for sweet love-making, he was no delicate flower. Francis pulled away to look at him, a mischievous twinkle in his deep blue eyes, pulling on his gloves to touch his skin, making him shiver.

“How I longed for this, my sweet robin…”

Had he ever taken them off? Francis didn’t think so. Even during dinners and events in town, Francis always had these on. And his skin was so soft! Every touches of his fingertips made him shiver, Arthur writhing on the bed in pure ecstasy  as Francis’ velvety lips were against his once again.

“Tonight, I’ll take all from you.”

As he settled between his opened legs, Francis’ clothed body hovering above his, Arthur fisted a hand in his hair to keep their mouths together. Francis’ sharp nips and bites made fire race through his veins, leaving him a sloppy mess on the bed, thrusting against Francis’ cold fingers.

“It’s always cold at first,” the Frenchman’s raspy breath assured him.

His lips moved to his neck to bite him, this time, right under his collarbone, then over his jaw. Arthur wanted to moan, but his voice had left him, letting him only gasp meekly.

Francis lifted his head again, looking at him, his mouth and face red with blood, eyes shining with blue. Arthur tried to scream, thinking a devil had climbed into his bed – but he couldn’t scream, only managing to leave out a little gurgle, looking to the mirror over his bed to see his reflection. His body as pale as the Death above him, his throat covered in blood. And yet, before this moment, he couldn’t feel anything.

“Shh… now, now, my robin… there’s no need to panic. It doesn’t last long,” the devil assured him, smiling sweetly, revealing the sharp fangs of a vampire. “Death is always quick, almost painless in a Vampire’s arms.”

Francis bit his lips, drawing blood from them, letting Arthur taste himself as a trickle poured on his tongue, the Frenchman kissing him tenderly as Arthur felt paralyzed.

“But you were my favourite, of course… I’ve loved you, Arthur.”

Francis kissed his cheek, his bloody hand caressing his cheek with his stained, death-cold hands.

“I’ll eat you up, my sweet little robin.”


End file.
